As Our Feelings Grow
by shiznatfan27
Summary: Shimako and Noriko accepted a favor from the school and are now transfering from school to school. As that happens their relatioships grow and they figure out each other's feelings. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or the cast and any characters from another show.**

_italics=thoughts or flashbacks_

_**italics and bold = just to make it stand out**_

**A/N: I made up alot of stuff in this story and it might be abit OOC. And Shimako gets jealous in this story alot. This one seems rushed because i had to rewrite it twice. the first chapter isn't funny**

**Chapter 1: I'm so stupid **

**Shimako's POV**

_Both Noriko and I are currently in the Displince room which the reason remain unknown. Noriko stood beside me without a single sign of fear. Without even looking at me she took my hand into hers as if she could sense my troubled feelings with i rarely have. We both looked up as the Sister began to talk._

_"Nijo Noriko and Todou Shimako, we called to ask a favor of you."_

_"A favor? But what could we do with only the two of us?" Noriko boldly asks. I did not say a word, the conversation was completely between Noriko and Sister now, I couldn't help but be proud of her. But it seems that my feelings weren't as pure as before. Every single night since **that **day i asked myself 'Why? Why do i feel this way? Why do i notice every single thing Noriko does? Is there something wrong with me? Whenever i look at her i have urges to hold her close to me and never let go. But...I mustn't want. It is Buddha's teachings.' I reminded myself this everyday trying to convince myself it was all sisterly feelings but i came to terms with it. Even so, all i can do for now is watch her from up close, hoping she doesn't notice, i could never get close to her at Lilian Academy. Or that **was** what i was going to do until i heard what sister had to say next._

_"Well, you see.... this is something we shouldn't ask of students however....we ask you to transfer schools."_

_"Why? We have not broken any rules. Of course none that is bad enough to ge expelled."_

_"That is why this is a favor Nijo-san. We are going to send you to many different schools for a short amount to time."_

_"B-but about olur grades and the Yamayurika?"_

_"I have already taken care of that. Pack your bags the first school is a boarding one." She said as she handed us an envelope._

_flashback end_

"Onee-sama are you alright?" Noriko ask. I noticed that i have been lost in thought for this whole ride.

"Yes im fine but Noriko, Stop calling me Onee-sama. When we are doing the favor Sister have asked of us we are just friends not souers. Now call me Shimako."

"Shi-Shimako.....................................san"

"No just Shimako."

".............."

"Noriko" She took a deep bresth than

"Shimako"

The driver opened the door and anounced that we have arived. We walked out and look at our new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or the cast and any characters from another show.**

_italics=thoughts or flashbacks_

_**italics and bold = just to make it stand out**_

**A/N: I made up alot of stuff in this story and it might be abit OOC. And Shimako gets jealous in this story alot.**

**Chapter 2: My host type is?**

**Headmaster's POV - Lilian academy**

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked them behind this plan.

"Yes, they need to ovecome some obstacles together." one replied

"Some? You told me to transfer them over 5 times and I'm sure theres alot more than "some" obstacles at ONE school." another replied

"I was trying to sound cool for once so shut it Kuga!"

"Cool? That line couldn't get any lamer Yuuki!"

"Natsuki didn't you make a bet with Shizuru that you wouldn't fight with Nao for a week?"

"Damn! I almost forgot! Thanks Mai! You got lucky spider!"

"I should be the one saying that mutt!"

I sighed as I watched them argue. '_How could they be so different from Yumi-chan?'_

"By the way," the one called Mai started "which school was first on the list?"

"Uhh I think it was Ouran Academy or something"

"oh right i forgot to mention something to you guys"

"What"

"I put them in the Host club"

"What?"

"...host?"

"Yea apperently alot of young girls are into women"

"Just wait till they find out"

"Heh"

**Shimako's POV**

I stood in front of a huge school with Noriko by my side. She nugded me and when I looked her she had an anxious face on. Worried, I asked

"Noriko? What's wrong?"

"Well... in this file it said that we will be attending this school for a few weeks but..."

"But?"

"But we will be in the host club"

"Noriko and I in the host club..."

"Excuse me" a young boy with brown eyes politely said

"Yes?" I replied

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi annd I'll be showing the two of you around the school."

"We are grateful"

"Ah its no problem and also I heard that Nijou-san and you are in the same club I am"

"Host club? Are there only guys in the host club?"

"Well... I'm a girl but no one except them knows that. But don't worry you won't have to pretend you're a guy." She quickly said when she saw the destress on my petite souers face.

She showed up around the school and we finally reached the third music room where Noriko's club is. We opened the door and flower petals started flowing out.

"Welcome." A gruop of handsome men said

"What it was just Haruhi" one of them said that just so happens to be a twin

"You're late Haruhi" the other twin stated

"Hai hai I was asked to show the new transfer students around by the chairman"

"Transfer students?"

"I have heard about you guys. You two are supposed to be in our club right?" said the man with glasses

Everyone was then introduced to eachother.

**Noriko's POV**

"Ne ne" I looked down and saw a cute boy that looked to be in elementry school "your name is Noriko right?" I nodded "Than you'll be Nori-chan!"

"You'll be my daughter from now on!" said Tamaki

"No thanks"

"Gah!" He stood there petrified '_did I do something wrong?' _

"Some one finally understands how I felt at first" I looked over at Haruhi and she smiled at me. She then whispers "You'll get used to it"

"First let's figure out what type they are."

"Type?"

"Yea Tamaki-sempai is the prince type, Kyoya-sempai is cool type, Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type, Mori-sempai is the wild type, Honey-sempai is the loli shota type and I'm the natural type"

"Oh I know you guys will be the..."

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I will be putting up a poll for what type Noriko and Shimako will be. You can either PM, review or vote but I will not put up the next chapter until I have enough votes**


End file.
